totaldrama450fandomcom-20200213-history
Twinning Isn't Everything
TBA. Plot As her teammates start to wake up Scarlett states in her confessional that even with the weaker links in the team gone her team can’t afford another loss as she is likely the next candidate for elimination even if she has Sugar’s loyalty. Scarlett attempts to motivate her team by saying even though they are down in numbers their individual strengths will carry them to victory; she appeals to each member of her team by pointing out what each of their strengths are (Amy’s superior athleticism to Samey, Topher’s acting skills, Sugar’s strength, Ella’s connection with nature, and her own brains) and successfully boosts her teams spirits. She offers to forage for the team and gets a pat on the back from Sugar (as well as a secret remark on her good use of flattery) who then comments in her confessional that Scarlett is slowly starting to blossom “like fresh corn crops”. Amy, wanting an ally within her own team to secure her safety, decides to use Ella’s naive nature to her advantage and sways the songbird into an alliance by claiming to “want vocal lessons from a professional” and of course Ella agrees to it! Meanwhile, Topher oversees this and remarks to himself that he may just have some competition after all (no sweat Topher, you got this!) At the Bears’shelter Dave is starting to feel a little self-conscious and voices his concerns to Sky, saying he feels nervous as he isn’t the most physically capable member on the team. Sky, being the Ms. Team Player that she is, reassures Dave that as long as they all keep working together as a team he’ll be fine. Its funny that she says this right as Rodney is lifting his bed one-handedly while searching for his boots and Beardo brings in a barrel of water without breaking a sweat haha poor Dave…During their usual foraging Samey confides in Jasmine that yesterday was a good starting point for her and that she might be ready for the real confrontation. Jasmine reassures Samey that as long as she stands her ground and doesn’t let Amy trample over her there is no way she won’t listen (haha good luck with that!). Shawn drops in (literally) with the team’s daily rations and gets a shared smile from Jasmine, prompting Samey to leave and “practice what she is gonna say to Amy”. A quick confessional reveals that she is in fact going to work on what she plans to say to Amy, but she also wants to give her teammates a little “alone time”. Jasmine jokingly “asks” Shawn if he’s spotted any zombies in the area, but Shawn responds that there aren’t any in the area yet and they should still keep their guard up to which our survivalist “agrees”. On the way to the challenge grounds Sugar informs Scarlett that Amy might be up to something since she is “pulling a pageant trick the rich girls would use on them newcomers” on “the annoying singer” (aka Ella) and that the two should keep an eye out to which Scarlett sternly agrees to. Once everyone has gathered around I explained the day’s challenge: the “Doom Ballons”! Essentially it is an old-fashioned water balloon war with a twist; each of the balloons is filled with something that is WAY dangerous than what a little water would do! Chef decides to demonstrate by throwing a balloon filled with some….unidentifiable substance….ON ME!! (Not cool! You know how long it’ll take to rinse this out?!?) The rules are simple: first team to have all their members get a ballooned popped on them sends someone home while the winning team gets a takeout order from Mary’s Lamburgers! I tell the teams to grab as many balloons as they can in 30 seconds then start heading out into the woods as I sound off a megaphone to start the challenge! The teams dash for the balloons as both Scarlett and the Floating Salmon’s co-captains tell their teammates to spread out after they grab their balloons. The Beauty and Brains pair decides to strategize with Scarlett suggesting they try to take down the other team using stealth since the Confused Bears are short two members. She tells Sugar that she can try to build a small projectile shooter to pop the other teams’ balloons if she can find materials, but as Scarlett says this Sugar points to a nearby mini-garden of bamboo stalks. Even though she is confused as to why there is bamboo growing in this part of the world, Scarlett tells her teammate to grab a stalk so she can make their shooters. Dave, who is traveling solo from his team, is treading carefully in the forest until a sudden rustling in the bushes scares him silly! Out of instinct/fear he launches one his balloons into the bushes and is excited to hear coughing prompting him to celebrate in the confessional that he made some contribution after all! However…this is cut short since its revealed that he popped his balloon on JASMINE!! Oh gosh you should see how FREAKED OUT Dave is HAHA! The ticked off giant starts to sneeze uncontrollably (yeah sneezing powder will do that to you hehe) but despite Dave’s several attempts at an apology Jasmine makes her way towards her smaller teammate; she would have given him what for, but SAMEY just HAD to pop out of the bush and start dragging her away and ruin the tension (why couldn’t you hit HER with the balloon Dave!?!). While the two of them are walking, Ella begins to sing and suggest she and Amy begin doing some warm ups but Amy “politely” tells her they should wait until after they find Samey. Shawn, who heard Ella’s brief singing, comes swinging in on a vine and drops his balloons on her and Amy but is only able to get the songbird covered in mustard and relish! Amy and Ella’s screams attract Rodney to their location since he was worried about his girl, but he gets attacked by Amy’s mud-filled balloon! Amy quickly “apologizes” to him since she only attacked him out of “instinct”, but when Ella is curious as to why Rodney didn’t throw his balloon at her the farm hand covers it up by saying he thought he had heard Samey’s scream prompting Amy to tell him to “find and help Samey like he promised” (which is code for sabotaging haha). Ella says in her confessional that Amy is such a caring older sister and proceeds to give her a hug in real-time slightly annoying the cheer captain in the progress. Beardo and Sky are keeping each other company with the beat-boxer saying it sucks that his sounds would really screw him over in this challenge, but Sky reassures him that there may be some ways he could use his talent to their advantage. They notice Sugar and Scarlett up ahead and take cover in a bush; Beardo then makes the sound of an angry bear to distract the girls but just as Sky is about to launch her balloons Dave startles the two and gives Scarlett enough time to pop Sky’s balloon on her and Beardo! As the two are being chased by bees Dave manages to run past Team Maskwak’s girls and runs into a camouflaged Shawn who shows Dave a tree slingshot he constructed. Telling Shawn he knows two players’ locations the Kinosewak guys load balloons into the sling and are able to pop a slime balloon on Scarlett who tells her alliance partner to run for it! Back with Amy and Ella the cheer captain manages to spot Jasmine in the distance (I mean she IS pretty tall…) and tells Ella to see how many people are left on their team since she can’t be eliminated; as Ella makes her leave Amy makes her way forward with a sinister smirk. As the twins approach each other the better of the two tells Samey to keep still and make it easier on herself as she throws her balloon…which Samey dodges!! As Amy is about to charge at her Samey readies her balloon and tells Amy that now she is going to listen to HER (oh look who’s getting a backbone!). The younger twin lets it all out; she yells out the she is SICK of Amy always bossing her around and making her life miserable when she has been nothing but NICE to her (to be honest you did kinda ruin her life Samey)…she willingly took the name “Samey” because she thought it could make the two closer and she hasn’t done ANYTHING to deserve the treatment she receives from Amy. Amy, who is BEYOND ticked off, yells back that Samey has NO RIGHT to talk like that to her and that she has been a problem since day one so Amy has to prove that SHE is number ONE. Unknown to either twin, Jasmine took notice of this and comments on how “that’s what this is all about…” (At least SOMEBODY gets it!) Tired of listening to Amy’s harassment Samey throws her balloon and manages to eliminate the top dog! Her sister starts to scratch like crazy and curses Samey as she runs away screaming…little did she know Samey apologized to her under her breath. Jasmine and Samey’s cheering for the latter’s courage causes a pink gunk-filled balloon to come flying towards the two, courtesy of Topher’s good aim, and eliminates Samey. Although bummed out Jasmine reassures her that she did well today. As Amy is stomping off in fit of rage Rodney bumps into her concerned about her well being; this prompts Amy to roughly grab him and tell him that if he doesn’t get the team to turn on Samey they are through! (Aww poor guy haha!) What they don’t know is that this exchange was noticed by a certain someone on Amy’s team…With both teams at two players remaining things are coming down to the wire! Topher and Sugar manage to find each other and devise a plan to kill two birds with one stone, which involved Sugar using her make up on Topher? As Dave and Shawn keep their guards up Shawn begins to panic as he hears moaning in the distance; when he spots a “zombie” Topher, Shawn shoves Dave away and throws his balloons at the zombie and is confused when he dodges them easily. Sugar pops out from behind a tree and gets Shawn eliminated with a balloon filled with potentially venomous spiders haha! Once Shawn runs away flailing all about Dave gets up from the bushes but just as he is about to eliminate Sugar, Topher gives him a good old jump-scare which makes the germaphobe pop an oil balloon on himself! Team Maskwak finally wins their first challenge while Team Kinosewak will have to say goodbye to their first team member! At the elimination ceremony, Beardo, Sky, Jasmine, Rodney, and Shawn all received marshmallows. It was down to Dave and Samey and right when it seemed that Dave was heading home, Samey was shockingly announced as the loser, which made Amy very surprised, but happy nonetheless. Trivia Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Total Drama: Pahkitew Island Episodes